Pasiones de Sangre
by Kari Withlock
Summary: ONE SHOT por ahora. Al mejor estilo del culebron mejicano, celos, pasion, deseo y amor en esta mini historia.


Pasiones De Sangre

Pasiones De Sangre

Ahora que Jasper Alfonso conoce los secretos de la Internet, pudo descubrir no solo la dirección de fotolog de J.R. sino q se entero de la existencia de otro rival. un tal Bope. Que hará Alice Maria cuando su amado vampiro le cante las cuarenta??

-Tenemos que hablar Alice Maria...

dice Jasper Alfonso sentándose al borde de la cama de Alice Maria...ella lo mira con interrogación..

Que sucede?

Voy a preguntarte algo, y no quiero que me respondas con tonterías. ¿quién es ese tal Bope?

Alice Maria desvía la vista y contesta secamente

Nadie.

_jasper Alfonso se levanta con un e abrupto, parándose frente a su mujer. Ella lo mira un tanto asustada y se reclina contra el borde de su escritorio. Jasper Alfonso coloca una mano a cada lado de sus brazos, asegurándose que no se mueva. _

_- O hablas o te hago hablar pequeño monstruito_

_Alice Maria le sostiene la mirada, enfrentándose al azabache de sus ojos_

_-Y que quieres que te diga Jasper Alfonso? que tengo un amante? es eso lo que quieres creer??_

_-Yo quiero la verdad. Primero J.R. ahora este... no se si se le puede llamar hombre, con semejante apodo...contéstame!-repite elevando la voz- quien es?_

_Y por qué la verdad no puede ser la que te acabo de presentar? No es nadie...importante..._

_jasper Alfonso siente como las defensas de Alice se desbaratan, se acerca casi hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella alza una ceja y repite:_

_quien es Alice?_

_Alice suspira pesadamente y rueda los ojos._

_-Desconozco su nombre Jasper, es solo un hombre que conozco al pasar. Lo vi dos veces en mi vida._

_Jasper evalúa los sentimientos que manan de la mujercita que tiene delante. o detecta mentiras en su respuesta. Pero aun asi su frío corazón arde de celos. Tiene aun otro asunto que resolver._

_Y que hay con J.R?_

_El carácter ecléctico de Alice bulle de repente de frustración_

_- y que hay con JR? NADA HAY CON JR!!Tampoco lo conozco!! quieres relacionarme Amorosamente con todo hombre del cual opine Jasper Alfonso?? ¿Porque no con el profesor de historia? porque no con el chucho?? CREES QUE ME ACUESTO CON OTRO HOMBRE??_

_- Alice deja de gritarme, t advierto, mi paciencia tiene un limite_

_Alice se desembaraza del sostén de Jasper y se para frente a el, sin importarle la obvia diferencia de estatura y fuerza_

_- Y CREES QUE LA MIA NO? HACE DÍAS QUE ESTAS AMENAZANDO CON ASESINAR A TODO PORTADOR DE UN NOMBRE MASCULINO QUE PASA POR MIS LABIOS!_

_- Y NO TENGO RAZÓN?? NO ES CIERTO QUE DIJISTE QUE VER A BOPE TE ALEGRO EL DÍA?_

_- SI LO DIJE, Y?_

_- Y?? Y?? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA VISIÓN DE OTRO HOMBRE TE HAGA FELIZ?? Y LA MÍA??_

_- Y QUE TENGO QUE DECIR YO ENTONCES? COMO ES QUE TE PASAS EL DIA EN VOLTERRA? COMO ES QUE TERMINAS DICIENDO QUE BELLA SWAN, MI MEJOR AMIGA, LA MUJER DE TU HERMANO, ES SEXY??_. _CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE CELAR?? CREES QUE NO ME DUELE??_

_- Y QUE CREES QUE HAGO EN VOLTERRA ALICE? CAZAR JOVENCITAS?_

_O CREES QUE JANE TE TRAICIONA?_

_- LO QUE YO CREO JASPER ALFONSO ES QUE NO TIENES NINGÚN FUNDAMENTO PARA RECLAMARME ¿ME HAS VISTO CON ESOS HOMBRES??_

_-NO!. Y TU CREES DE VERDAD QUE MIS OJOS VEN A JANE Y BELLA COMO ALGO MAS QUE AMIGAS? TAMPOCO CONFÍAS EN ELLAS?_

_- CLARO QUE CONFÍO EN ELLAS!_

_- Y EN MI NO CONFÍAS? NO CREES QUE TE SOY FIEL??_

_- CUANDO EL RÍO SUENA. ES Q PIEDRAS LLEVA, NO JASPER?_ _TU ESTAS MURIÉNDOTE DE CELOS POR PURAS FANTASÍAS DE TU CORAZÓN LASTIMADO, ESO SE DEBE A QUE TU MISMO NO TIENES LA CONCIENCIA LIMPIA??_

_Jasper Alfonso hierve de furia. como es posible que Alice piense eso de el después de todo lo que pasaron. Alice Marie esta a punto de deshacerse en lagrimas el esfuerzo de gritarle al hombre que ama_

_-CONTÉSTAME ¡!_

_alice no puede contener ya mas su dolor y rompe en llanto, desesperada arremete contra el indestructible pecho de Jasper Alfonso con el puño._

_Este encarcela las manos de su mujer dentro de las propias y en un intento ciego de calmarla, a pesar de su furia la levanta sin dificultad y la recuesta en la cama junto a ellos_

_(epa..)_

_SUÉLTAME!!-el grito desgarrador de Alice lo enerva aun mas_

_Jasper suelta una de las manos de alice para tapar con ella su boca, al ser liberado el puño de ella vuelve a empujarlo._

_Entonces furioso por sus acusaciones y sin quedarle otro medio vuelve a apresar su mano sobre la almohada y calla sus injurias con un candoroso Beso desesperado_

_(epa 2)_

_Alice, aturdida por el Beso, cesa su intento de acuchillarlo a gritos. Rápidamente su cabeza de enfría al tiempo que su corazón empieza a levantar temperatura. Pasados unos segundos esta a punto de olvidar hasta su nombre, hechizada por los labios de Jasper._

_Jasper Alfonso puede percibir claramente como desaparece el enojo tanto de Alice como dentro de si mismo. En el silencio provocado por el Beso puede ordenar sus ideas y traza rápidamente un plan de batalla_

_acostumbrado a verlo todo como un combate militar_

_Separa lentamente sus labios de los de Alice y espera a que esta recupere medianamente la conciencia de la situación_

_- Jamás vuelvas a pensar que podría serte infiel. Jamás confundas mis celos con posesión ciega. Jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti._

_- y que es lo que sientes por mi Jasper? porque me haces esas escenas?_

_- eso es una pregunta retórica, pero te contestare por puro gusto de decirlo en voz alta: Yo siento que me perteneces, que tu corazón es mío, que ningún hombre debería jamás posar mas de veinte segundos sus horribles ojos sobre tu personita. _

_- eso no es Amor, acaso me ves solo como un trofeo de guerra_

_Jasper sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y luego susurro junto al oído de Alice:_

-_Yo siento que me perteneces, que tu corazón es mío, que ningún hombre debería jamás posar mas de veinte segundos sus horribles ojos sobre tu personita_. _Porque yo ya no ejerzo posesión de mi propio cuerpo, ya no tengo corazón...Todo eso es solo tuyo mi Amor._

_Y no puedo separar mas de veinte segundos mis ojos de ti, ya no veo si no es a través de tus ojos, no oigo sino es a través de tus oídos, no vivo si no estas a mi lado. te amo Alice._

_Una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y fue a parar al de Alice. ella tomo con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del hombre que amaba, y le otorgo el eterno a través de un Beso infinito, porque nada podía ser mas dulce que los celos de ese hombre, nada podía ser mas dulce que comprobar siempre que ella era el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que podía reducirlo a la nada, a un ser invisible que existía solo para ella. y, sobre todo, ningún sentimiento se comparaba al que contradecía las palabras de Jasper, la sensación de ser ella quien no existía sin su presencia, la sensación de fundirse en carne y alma con ese hombre sin mezquinar nada de si misma._

_Fin_


End file.
